Merci pour le cadeau
by Sigognac
Summary: Une grande occasion nécessite-t-elle toujours un grand cadeau ? Pour Tony, évidemment que oui. Pour Steve, évidemment que non. Et pour Bucky ? Pour Bucky, tout est dans l'art du compromis… Slash, Stucky.


**Titre :** _Merci pour le cadeau_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Amitié, Romance

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Une grande occasion nécessite-t-elle toujours un grand cadeau ? Pour Tony, évidemment que oui. Pour Steve, évidemment que non. Et pour Bucky ? Pour Bucky, tout est dans l'art du compromis…  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Bon, alors, il y a deux jours de ça, je me suis aperçue qu'on était le 4 juillet et que c'était donc l'anniversaire de Steve Rogers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je croyais qu'il avait cent ans et je me suis dit que ça méritait bien un petit OS sur le sujet (depuis, je me suis renseignée : il en a en fait 99). Comme je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, j'ai utilisé un petit logiciel pour me tirer un mot au sort… L'idée qui m'est venue à partir de ce mot est un peu étrange et m'a demandé quelques recherches, ce qui explique les deux jours de retard. Quel est le mot en question ? Ca, je vous le donne à la fin.

Je préviens que ce n'est pas une romance à proprement parler, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de la fic. Le fluff est très léger.

Bonne lecture !

 **~/~/~**

 _Merci pour le cadeau_

 **~/~/~**

« Où est ton cadeau ? » investigua Tony dès que la porte se fut ouverte.

Bucky secoua légèrement la tête, paraissant affligé par cette entrée en matière, mais il se recula tout de même pour laisser ses invités entrer.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony, répliqua-t-il.  
– Je te préviens tout de suite que mon cadeau est imbattable, reprit Tony comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Imbattable. Tu ne pourras jamais faire mieux. Je resterais à jamais célèbre dans les livres d'Histoire comme le mec qui a offert le meilleur cadeau du monde à un anniversaire.  
– Et pas parce que tu es Iron Man ? interrogea Clint alors qu'il adressait un clin d'œil de salutation à Bucky.  
– Iron-Man, c'est du pipi de chat à côté de mon cadeau !  
– Rien que ça, sourit Natasha qui ôtait sa veste, galamment aidée par Steve.  
– Alors, où est-il ? poursuivit Tony qui s'était mis à fureter dans le vestibule. Pas la peine de chercher le mien, il était bien trop _énorme_ pour que je puisse l'amener.  
– Je n'ai pas vraiment acheté de cadeau, en fait », répondit tranquillement Bucky.

La déception de Steve ne s'afficha qu'une seconde sur ses traits. Rien de trop visible.  
Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Bucky lui préparait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir de leur chambre de l'après-midi.

« Les cadeaux, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, tenta-t-il de s'auto-persuader.  
– Arrête ton baratin de Captain America !, s'empressa cependant de le contredire Tony et il se tourna vers Bucky. Comment est-ce possible que tu n'aies pas de cadeau ? Steve fête ses quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans et tu n'as pas de cadeau ?  
– Je n'ai pas vraiment quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans, tenta de rectifier Steve mais Tony le rabroua d'un signe de main.  
– J'ai fait la cuisine, se justifia Bucky. Un repas d'anniversaire, c'est bien aussi, non ? »

Steve acquiesça vivement et tout le monde fit comme lui. Tous sauf Tony, évidemment.

Ils passèrent dans le petit salon. La table avait été mise simplement. Bucky les invita à s'installer directement et il retourna aux fourneaux derrière le comptoir qui servait de séparation entre salle à manger et cuisine.

« Quelle est cette odeur étrange ? interrogea Tony de la manière la plus impolie qu'il put trouver.  
– De l'artichaut, crut deviner Sam et Natasha opina de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.  
– Pas vraiment », annonça Bucky depuis sa cuisine.

Steve avait été placé en bout de table et Bucky avait demandé qu'on lui laisse une chaise à côté de lui. Quand il débarqua avec sa marmite et qu'il la posa sur le dessous de plat, Steve fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas de l'artichaut. », énonça-t-il comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans sa mémoire.  
Bucky guettait ses réactions, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Puis, il s'empara d'une louche et servit ses convives comme un cantinier.  
« Ça ne ressemble à rien. », fit remarquer Tony dès que son assiette fut pleine et les autres gardèrent un silence poli qui montrait qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui.

Steve admira le plat jaunâtre face à lui, en respira l'odeur et, soudain, il leva les yeux vers Bucky au-dessus de lui.

« C'est pas de l'artichaut, répéta-t-il plus fermement.  
– Non, c'en est pas, confirma Bucky.  
– Ça coûtait trop cher », ajouta Steve dans un souffle.

Il s'empara de sa fourchette, saisit une des boules difformes enrobées de sauce, l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux se fermèrent comme s'il savourait un mets d'une finesse exceptionnelle.

Intrigués, les autres goûtèrent aussi. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Mais elle est où, la viande ? » demanda finalement Tony en soulevant son assiette, comme s'il allait la trouver en dessous.  
– Y en avait pas, lui répondit doucement Steve, c'était hors de prix, la viande. Comme l'artichaut. Tout ce qu'on pouvait s'offrir, c'était ça : du _topinambour_.  
– Topi quoi ? tenta de répéter Clint.  
– Du _topinambour_. Pendant la Grande Dépression, on ne mangeait que ça. Bucky arrivait toujours à en dégotter pour ma mère et moi. Elle était déjà malade à ce moment-là, elle avait besoin de manger. Elle le faisait bouillir et elle le tartinait de moutarde pour faire passer le goût. »

Et Steve s'empara d'un deuxième topinambour, puis d'un troisième. Il souriait.

« Le goût ressemble vraiment.  
– C'est ta mère qui m'a en partie appris à cuisiner, rappela Bucky.  
– Elle ne devait pas être très douée », lâcha Tony qui avait abandonné son plat au premier légume.

Les autres le regardèrent assez durement. Steve ne parlait jamais de son passé. Pour une fois qu'il se lançait, il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'être aussi sarcastique.

« C'est vrai, admit cependant Steve, elle était mauvaise cuisinière.  
– Épouvantable, tu veux dire, le corrigea Bucky, le nombre de fois où je suis reparti de chez vous avec du topinambour plein les poches. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et le reste de la table se sentit relégué à une autre époque.

« Prêt pour la suite ? » interrogea finalement Bucky et Steve hocha la tête, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Sam se chargea de débarrasser les assiettes quasi-pleines et Bucky les remplaça par un gros bol par personne. Clint cherchait à être poli mais là, il manqua de tourner de l'œil quand il vit ce qu'ils contenaient.

« Je vous amène le bouillon, annonça négligemment Bucky.  
– Je… osa Sam, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?  
– Ça devrait être interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, fit remarquer Tony et même Natasha regardait son bol avec une certaine circonspection.  
– Non mais j'approche pas ça de ma bouche, décida Clint, la mine dégoûtée.  
– Il faut les tremper dans le bouillon de poulet avant, expliqua Steve, toujours serviable.  
– Mais tremper quoi ? insista Sam, circonspect. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins ?  
– Ce sont des _myes_ , détailla Steve, on pouvait en pêcher dans le fleuve. Ça remplaçait la viande qu'on avait pas. C'est pas si mauvais, vous verrez.  
– Mais Steve, osa Sam, tu ne trouves pas que… Que ça ressemble à… Tu vois, non ? »

Steve examina son bol avec plus d'attention. Non, il ne voyait pas.

« Ça ressemble à des phallus, indiqua Natasha avec sa neutralité habituelle.  
– Je ne trouve pas », jugea Steve, le teint un peu plus rouge, après avoir pris le temps de l'observation.

Mais Bucky, qui était revenu près de lui après avoir servi le bouillon, éclata de rire.

« Enfin carrément, Steve ! Quoi ? Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? »

Steve opposa à Bucky sa mine la plus innocente.

« Vous avez tous l'esprit mal placé !  
– C'est ça, maugréa Tony, ça doit être nous le problème. »

Le second plat n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès que le premier. Seul Steve termina son bol avec délectation, ignorant les regards gênés que les autres convives posaient sur lui pendant qu'il mangeait.

« Tu veux du pain pour saucer le bouillon ? » lui demanda Bucky.

Et le regard de Steve s'alluma tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Cette question semblait surgir du passé. Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, Bucky veillait sur lui, s'assurait qu'il ne manquait de rien, lui ménageait des surprises comme lui sortir un morceau de pain pour saucer son assiette quand Steve croyait que le frugal repas était terminé.

Bucky avait donc suffisamment progressé pour se souvenir de tout ça ? Steve était aux anges et il le fut encore plus quand il reconnut le pain rond que lui ramena Bucky.

« Minute, les interpela Tony, ça a l'air comestible, ce truc.  
– Vous en voulez ? demanda Bucky. J'en ai des tonnes.  
– Ça ressemble à un bagel, remarqua Sam quand il fut servi.  
– C'est un _bialy_ , expliqua Steve alors qu'il reniflait l'odeur du petit pain et retrouvait l'agréable sensation de la farine sur ses doigts.  
¬La vieille voisine de Steve, poursuivit Bucky, était une juive polonaise. C'est une recette de son pays. Quand elle a su qu'on cherchait à s'engager tous les deux, elle a commencé à nous en offrir dès qu'elle nous voyait. La plus grande partie de sa famille était restée en Europe et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux.  
– Ils sont tous morts dans le ghetto de Varsovie, révéla sombrement Steve. J'ai cherché quand je me suis réveillé.  
– C'est de l'oignon au milieu ? demanda Clint pour dévier la conversation et empêcher qu'elle ne devienne pesante.  
– La recette traditionnelle, c'est avec de l'oignon, oui, mais on peut y mettre un peu ce qu'on veut, en vérité. », détailla sagement Steve.

Les _bialy_ furent dévorés. Tony en reprit trois fois.

« Un petit dessert pour faire glisser ? proposa Bucky.  
– Je crains le pire », souffla Clint et Tony acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

Bucky revint et posa devant les yeux de Steve une vieille boîte de conserve.

« C'est…, commença Steve mais il se tut, assailli par l'émotion. Comment as-tu fait ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.  
– J'ai mes fournisseurs, sourit Bucky, tu ne l'ouvres pas ?  
– C'est pas un truc de collection ?  
– Pas plus que nous », rigola Bucky.

Alors, Steve s'autorisa à entailler le couvercle et sortit plusieurs petites boites de la première.

« Tu donnais toujours tes cigarettes à Gabe, se souvint Bucky en s'emparant d'un des plus petits paquets.  
– Et Dum-Dum qui râlait qu'on aurait dû être approvisionné en cigares…  
– Il essayait de troquer son café contre du chocolat mais personne n'acceptait jamais ses marchés.  
– Personne n'était assez stupide pour donner son chocolat.  
– C'est une ration de survie, comprit Sam. Comme celles que vous aviez pendant la guerre ? »

Steve acquiesça.

« Ça a beaucoup changé depuis mais, en fait, on mangeait mieux dans l'armée qu'à Brooklyn.  
– Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Tony.  
– Tu veux un biscuit de 1944 ? lui demanda Bucky en lui mettant un gâteau sous le nez.  
– Toute cette soirée ne sert qu'à tenter de m'empoisonner, en vrai ? chercha à éclaircir Tony.  
– Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le but, souffla Steve en réponse et il adressa à Bucky un regard empli de reconnaissance.  
– Ah, comprit Clint, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cadeau de Tony qui reste dans les livres d'Histoire.  
– Quoi ? s'insurgea Tony en se tournant vers Steve. Mais Barnes ne t'a même pas acheté quelque chose !  
– Un retour au pays, murmura Steve, la voix un peu altérée par l'émotion, ça ne s'achète pas. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être rentré, d'avoir retrouvé une partie de ma vie. C'est… incroyable.  
– Et toi, Tony ? le nargua Bucky. C'est quoi, ton super cadeau ? »

Tony avait croisé les bras, boudeur.

« Une moto, grommela-t-il.  
– C'est merveilleux aussi, une moto, s'empressa Steve.  
– Mouais, ça te met pas la larme à l'œil comme le topintambour, constata Clint.  
– Topinambour, rectifia Steve sans y penser.  
– Elle coûte 250 000 dollars, la moto, insista Tony. Et j'ai fait des tas de modifs persos dessus, je l'ai complètement customisé à tes couleurs et… merde à la fin, j'étais persuadé de faire mouche avec ce cadeau !  
– Tu pourras toujours te rattraper pour ses cent ans, tenta Sam.  
– Mais oui ! s'écria Tony. Ce n'est que partie remise, Barnes, je t'aurai l'an prochain !  
– Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit ce dernier avec tranquillité, il me reste plein de tours dans mon sac. D'ailleurs… »

Steve lui adressa un regard interrogatif quand il se leva et Bucky revint deux minutes après, un mug entre les mains.

« Une petite tisane pour finir ?  
– Mais ça pue ! se révolta Tony.  
– Y a une odeur, effectivement », confirma Sam plus poliment.

Ça ne sembla pas troubler Steve qui s'empara du récipient les mains tremblantes.

« C'est du lait à l'ail, expliqua-t-il, visiblement ému. On en donnait aux asthmatiques, c'était censé calmer leurs crises. J'en buvais beaucoup quand j'étais petit… »

Et sans plus attendre, il en prit une gorgée.

« Ah, grimaça-t-il, c'est aussi immonde que dans mon souvenir.  
– A ton service, réagit Bucky au-dessus de lui tout en exécutant un petit salut militaire.  
– Quand ma mère était de service, c'est toi qui devais me le faire boire. Tu l'aidais tellement, je ne sais pas comment elle aurait fait sans toi… »

Steve s'arrêta, regarda Bucky, fit un effort pour retenir ses larmes et rester digne.

« Et je ne sais pas comment, moi, j'ai fait sans toi… Ne pars plus, s'il te plaît. »

La main de Bucky se posa dans l'instant sur l'épaule de Steve.

« J'irai nulle part, Stevie. Au bout de la ligne, tu sais bien. »

Steve sourit à Bucky et ils restèrent à se contempler une bonne trentaine de secondes si bien que le reste de la table eut vraiment l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

« Eh bah, commenta Tony pour casser l'ambiance, entre l'oignon des petits pains et le lait à l'ail, vous deviez sacrément puer de la gueule en 1930… »

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle sortit Steve et Bucky de leur bulle.

« Moi, quand j'étais malade, se rappela Sam, ma maman me préparait un ragoût avec du gombo, du maïs, de la viande et des haricots. C'était divin.  
– Moi, raconta Natasha à son tour, quel que soit le problème, il se réglait avec de la vodka.  
– Ah, les atouts insoupçonnés de la vodka, confirma Bucky et il continua sa phrase en russe, ce qui fit sourire Natasha.  
– Quand j'étais môme, confia Clint, je me souviens surtout qu'on allait à la pêche avec mon père. Ça m'a appris la patience et la précision. Après, on faisait frire les poissons à la poêle et on les partageait avec nos voisins. »

Chacun se mit à échanger ses souvenirs d'enfance avec les autres. Bucky était allé chercher une très bonne bouteille de vodka adoubée par Natasha et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de sérum dans les veines commencèrent à être pompettes. L'ambiance était un peu nostalgique et derrière les conversations, on entendait les explosions des feux d'artifices.

Steve se sentait bien, comprenant que sa maison était devenue un entre-deux. Bucky lui rappelait agréablement le passé mais ses autres compagnons le poussaient vers l'avenir. Il était heureux que ces deux facettes de sa vie parviennent à se concilier.

« Des boulettes de viande dans un sandwich, lâcha Tony, qui avait une descente impressionnante, on a jamais inventé mieux que ça ! Des boulettes dans un sandwich ! Suffisait d'y penser ! »

Et il se leva, titubant légèrement.

« Tony ? appela Steve, évidemment parfaitement sobre. Où vas-tu ?  
– Bah, pisser ! Et après, je me ferai un sandwich ! Avec des boulettes de viandes ! Et du pastrami ! Et surtout pas avec du topi-chose ou vos autres aliments bizarres qui ont bien fait de disparaître ! C'est bien gentil vos repas-voyage-dans-le-temps mais on crève la dalle ici !  
– Je porte un toast à Tony ! s'exclama Clint qui approuvait son discours et il parvint à trinquer avec Natasha et Sam sans renverser tout son verre.  
– N'oublie pas de te laver les mains à un moment donné, conseilla Steve quand Tony passa près de lui.  
– Alors, cet anniversaire ? demanda Bucky à ses côtés. Plus ou moins bien que l'année où je t'ai offert une batte de base-ball et Nick Sanders attaché à un arbre pour t'apprendre à t'en servir ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr, lui répondit Steve, ça dépend un peu de Tony. Tu crois qu'il va penser à relever la lunette des toilettes ?  
– Aucune chance.  
– Ça va nous faire du ménage. Et les autres, je sens qu'ils vont finir par jouer avec la nourriture.  
– Avec les mollusques en forme de sexe ? C'est certain qu'ils ne vont pas résister longtemps… J'aurais dû anticiper la fin de soirée-beuverie…  
– C'est pas grave, le rassura Steve en se penchant pour l'embrasser, merci quand même pour le cadeau. »

* * *

Et le mot tiré au sort était... légume ! (bon, j'ai imaginé trente secondes que Bucky offrait un légume à Steve pour son anniversaire et... au final, c'est presque ce que j'ai écrit !)

Et j'ai une idée pour les cent ans, je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai mais cette histoire aura peut-être une suite dans un an (la revanche de Tony ?).

Enfin, pour la première fois, j'ai double-posté cette histoire : elle est également disponible sur AO3. On mettre des liens dans les histoires sur ce site, j'ai donc mis des photos de topinambours, de myes, de pains bialy et de rations de survie. Vous pourrez décider si les invités de Bucky ont l'esprit mal placé ou non. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
